


Where Do We Go Now But Nowhere?

by SunnyFlare34



Series: The Flowers of Flesh [2]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, My Little Pony: The Movie (2017)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal, Drugs, Exhibitionism, F/F, Futanari, Minor Violence, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyFlare34/pseuds/SunnyFlare34
Summary: The Flowers of Flesh epic (s)exhibitionist (s)extravaganza was a major success. Afterwards the girls go on a drunken bender around town in Diamond Tiara's dad's limo.





	1. Young Lust

"Don't point that thing at me!" Silver Spoon said, nervous about the way that her best friend was holding the uncorked bottle of champagne, as they rode in the back of Diamond Tiara's dad's limousine through the dimly lit streets of Canterlot.

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing" Diamond replied, "I've seen my dad do this a hundred times." She took the bottle in her left hand and grabbed onto the cork with her right, pulling it. The cork wouldn't budge, so she pulled harder, until the cork flew off the bottle with a pop and went bouncing around the back of the limousine.

"Incoming!" Sweetie Belle yelled and raised her hands to shield her face from the projectile. The cork bounced against her elbow until it finally landed in Scootaloo's lap.

"I've seen people pop open champagne bottles before too, you know. If you do not want to cause bodily harm to nearby people may I suggest you to use a corkscrew next time?" Apple Bloom commented and held the cork in her hands.

"Bah, what do you know about opening champagne bottles anyway."

"Actually I know a thing or two about bottles since my sister owns a brewery and she sells this incredibly yummy apple cider which-"

"Hey, Diamond Tiara," Scootaloo interrupted, "look down over there, it kinda looks like you..."

Diamond looked down, and saw that her careless uncorking had spilled champagne on her purple bunny suit, making it look like she'd wet herself. The four girls all started laughing, leaving Diamond to examine the spillage.

"Fuck" Diamond grunted, "I hope this doesn't leave a stain, my dad's not going to be happy when he sees this." She looked at her suit, which was soaked from the waist down. "You girls don't mind if I take this off, do you?" She grinned, and the other girls laughed.

She slowly started peeling the outfit off her breasts. The outfit clung like a thirsty baby to her ample bosom, and her luxurious long light purple hair swung back and forth, occasionally tickling her bare skin.

"This party's getting off to a good start," Scootaloo chuckled and opened up one of the limo's tiny cabinets. "Diamond Tiara? There's uh... there's no glasses here."

"What do you mean no glasses?" Diamond said as she struggled to get the sticky fabric off her thighs.

"The champagne glasses are missing. Are you sure that they aren't just hidden in some other compartment?"

Diamond Tiara was focused on getting the suit off her legs and paid no attention. With one last grunt and pull, the suit flew off her feet and landed on Sweetie Belle's face.

"Oops."

Sweetie Belle sniffed the wet garment on her face. "The combined smell of champagne and your pussy is... intoxicating."

"Gimmegimme!" Apple Bloom grabbed the wet clothing from Sweetie's hands. She instinctively held it to her face and gave it a deep sniff. She could smell Diamond's essence - her mind drifting into visions of her going down on Diamond's pussy. She gave the clothing another sniff - indulging in the most sexy mixed smell of alcohol and pussy imaginable. She started sucking on it and was surprised by the saltiness. She then moved the piece of elastic that had been in direct contact with Diamond's ass in front of her nose and inhaled deeply. She never had a thing for her, but she could not believe how horny this faint smell of this little angel's asshole was making her. Apple Bloom slowly started stroking her pussy through her yellow outfit

"You are both very naughty." Silver Spoon commented from the corner and moved her suit aside to expose her own pussy lips.

While the other girls were busy fondling each other, Scootaloo swallowed the last drop from the bottle and wiped her mouth. "Mmm, the alcohol really tingles on my tongue."

"Well duh, my dad only buys the best."

Another bottle soon found its way to the mix and this time Silver Spoon took a sip first. Few droplets escaped from her mouth and formed a tiny trickle on her neck. She passed the bottle to Diamond Tiara, who took a deep gulp.

Scootaloo was getting quite tipsy and flirty. "You know, Apple Bloom," She blabbered, "I think your two apples are soooo sexy."

Apple Bloom smiled coyly. "Thanks Scoots! Let's see yours."

Without missing a beat, Scootaloo ripped her suit in two. "Oops..." Scootaloo said, suddenly remembering that she did not have any spare outfits. Her smooth-shaven pussy was on display for all to see, concealed only by pantyhose.

Apple Bloom spread her legs and began to massage her groin. "So," She purred, "what are we gonna do tonightt?"

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed enthusiastically, "Party like there's no tomorrow!"

"Well then, let's just have a really great party then." Apple Bloom said and started yanked down her yellow bunny suit, revealing her bare breasts. "Here are your party favors, girls!" She squeezed her tits together and grinned.

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle slowly crawled over to Apple Bloom's seat. Each one of them claimed a breast, covering them with kisses and teasing her nipples. Apple Bloom moaned and wrapped her arms around the two girls. "Oh yeah," she cooed, "this is so much more fun than going to some club where some horny people try to fist your skin."

Silver Spoon got on her hands and knees, and crawled across the carpeted floor to Diamond Tiara. Her mind full of lust, she rubbed her face against the girl's thighs. She looked Diamond in the eyes. "It wouldn't be much of a party without snacks, would it?" The silver haired girl asked, before spreading Diamond's legs and licking her needy pussy lips.

"This is the best party ever!" Diamond Tiara moaned. She grabbed her breasts that rubbed against Silver Spoon's hair and started playing with her nipples. The two girls were completely lost in lust, worshiping each other's bodies.

Out of the corner of her eye, Diamond Tiara could see Sweetie Belle working on Apple Bloom.

"Mhm... you're so sexy when you squirm and moan like that." She whispered in the redhead's ear, then leaned over to kiss the Scootaloo on the lips. Bloom grabbed Scootaloo's head and turned it, and suddenly, the two girls were making out, their faces rubbing against Sweetie's breasts.

Hungry for more, Sweetie Belle grabbed the sides of Apple Bloom's pantyhose and pulled it right off. She set upon the redhead's pussy greedily, sliding her tongue as far as it would go into her hot, wet slit. Apple Bloom began to buck her hips involuntarily, grinding her cunt against Sweetie's face. "S-Sweetie Bell-eeeee!" She screamed, "I'm gonna cum!" The pleasure was like a thunderbolt speeding through her body as Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon suddenly emerged next to her and wasted no time joining the fun. Sweetie Belle on her pussy, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon on her breasts and Scootaloo's finger underneath her body, trying to reach her asshole. Her entire body twitched and squirmed. "Oh fuck! I'm cumming giiiiiirls!"

The redhead's body shook with pleasure. For a brief, beautiful moment, her mind was filled with nothing but pure bliss, as all the pent-up stress in her body was released in an orgasm. Juices from her pussy squirted out all over Sweetie's face. The girls let go of her and left Apple Bloom lay down in her moment of ecstasy.

"How was that for party starters?" Silver Spoon asked with a smug look on her face.

"And that was just round one!" Diamond Tiara exclaimed.

Apple Bloom reached over and grabbed Sweetie Belle by her hips, pulling her close. Her face still wet with Apple Bloom's liquid love. She kissed the girl on the lips, making sure to get a good taste of her own juices. "You get to cum next." Apple Bloom purred. "I'm gonna show you how the Apples do it."

Apple Bloom started kissing her on the neck. Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle pulled off her partially ripped pantyhose, leaving the young beauty wearing nothing but her bunny ears. "Can't say I've ever been in a backseat orgy before."

"Too bad we forgot the sex toys." Diamond Tiara sighed.

"Oh well..." Apple Bloom said, looking around the limo. Then she saw it, the champagne bottle. "Hey Spoon, pass me the champagne."

Silver Spoon grabbed the bottle of alcohol and handed it to Bloom. The redhead took a drink from the bottle, then got on her knees next to Sweetie Belle. She pressed the tip of the bottle on Sweetie's vulva, then licked her lips.

"You ready?"

Sweetie Belle's eyes went wide as Apple Bloom began thrusting the champagne bottle into her pussy. The cold glass felt strangely wonderful inside her wetness. Her back arched with pleasure, as the hard bottle filled her tightness.

Aroused by the display, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon sat watching on the seats opposite. Getting excited, they began hastily rubbing each other's groins again, occasionally leaning over to kiss and share some saliva with each other.

"Aah!" Spoon cried out. She grabbed her breasts and began kneading her nipples, exploiting all her pleasure zones. Her body was nearly writhing with pleasure.

Becoming more interested in her masturbation partner than the sex show in front of her, the two girls maneuvered themselves on the bench so that their legs interlocked, and they began humping their bodies against each other.

The squealing indicated that Sweetie belle was coming closer and closer to orgasm. "Come on Apple Bloom! Give it to me!" With that, Bloom leaned over and began to lap up Sweetie's clit while she fucked the girl's pussy with the bottle. She could take no more. "I'm c-c-uaaaaa!"

Sweetie's body twisted and twirled as she climaxed. Like Apple Bloom, she squirted, some of her juices going into the bottle and mixing with the liquid inside. Bloom pulled the bottle out and took a drink of the orgasmic mixture, the blend of sparkling champagne and vaginal secretions tasted like sweet sweet nectar.

Diamond Tiara grunted loudly in the middle of her scissoring, clearly in need of her share. "I want it in me, now."

"Ah! I can do it," Silver Spoon moaned, still tribbing her dear friend, "but you'll have to come over here so I can get in position."

Diamond Tiara ceased her pelvic thrusts and crawled next to Silver Spoon, leaving a trail of fluids on the seat.

"Go up against the window, that will be easiest for me."

Diamond pressed her body up against the limo door, her perky breasts squeezing against the cold tinted glass. Outside the window, she could see they were rolling along downtown Canterlot. She smiled deviously at the people on the streets.

As Spoon slid the bottle into Diamond's waiting pussy, the young rich girl started rolling down the window. People began staring as the limo rolled past. "Helloooo Canterlot!" Diamond yelled, hanging her nude body out the car window, "Take a look at these!" She started groping her breasts. Silver Spoon fucked Diamond Tiara vigorously, aroused by her exhibitionist display.

Meanwhile, Scootaloo had found another bottle and was now using it to pleasure herself by thrusting it into her own pussy. Recovered from their orgasms, Apple Bloom crawled over to Sweetie Belle and began scissoring with her friend.

Sweetie Belle played with her own breasts. She kept rubbing them, squeezing them, even licking them. She'd never scissored with Apple Bloom before, but she absolutely loved the sensation of their lower lips kissing. She grabbed her cellphone from the pile of clothes and started taking selfies, flashing the camera the peace sign while she had hot, dirty sex with one of her best friends.

"I'm sending this-ah to Babs!"

All the attention from pedestrians, the cool night air, and the champagne bottle filling her pussy all made Diamond feel like a sex goddess. Her cunt already sensitive from her first climax, she could feel herself getting close to another orgasm. "You people ready to see how a rich girl cums?" She cried out to all who could hear her on the streets.

Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, too, were close. Scootaloo sat on Sweetie's face and began rubbing both their clits, and soon the back seat of the limo was completely full of the sound of moaning. Silver Spoon thrust even deeper into Diamond Tiara's slutty little pussy. With a final, definitive thrust, Diamond came and squirted on the seats. The orgasm felt like a storm had been released inside her. The girl's eyes rolled back, and her tongue hung out of her mouth. She collapsed back into the car, and fell on the pile of discarded clothes.

At the same time, Apple Bloom's and Sweetie Belle's tribbing brought them to climax. They both squealed with bliss, squirting all over the seats. Scootaloo's release came when Sweetie's teeth nabbed against the swollen clit above her, drenching her face.

All five girls collapsed onto the floor, forming a pile of nude sexiness. They wiggled around into position so that the five of them could cuddle together on the soaked carpet.

"So girls," Diamond Tiara panted. "Ready for round two?"

"Maybe later. We should find some place to eat, I'm hungry." Scootaloo grabbed the well-lubricated champagne bottle from the seat and took a sip.

Rest of the girls nodded in agreement. "Driver!" Diamond yelled at their chauffeur. "Drive us to the nearest restaurant!"


	2. Hatebreeders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon.

"I've never been to this part of town before, it looks like it was recently built." Scootaloo said and pushed her head out of the window.

"It's because those magic anomalies that happened during the Friendship Games somehow popped up here too and caused a lot of damage. They had to rebuild the whole block after that."

"Okay Miss Citygirl, what place do you recommend?"

Silver Spoon grinned. "Well, first of all we need some new threads. No restaurant is going to let us in if we look like a bunch of bums. Especially you Diamond Tiara, I thought you were a refined young lady and not some nymphomanic drunk."

Diamond Tiara angrily brushed the rest of her garments off and confronted Silver. "What did you just call me? My family has been..."

"Uhh girls?" Sweetie Belle raised her hand from the corner. "I don't want to interrupt your imminent fight, but can we stop for a second? I really have to pee."

The fighting duo were like they never heard her as they continued their bickering. "You wanna know why your grades were always so good? That's because your mother had a deal with Principal Celestia where she would pimp your mother to the student's parents in exchange for better grades!" Silver Spoon let out a mocking laugh. "You should've seen those photos of men waiting in line to shower your mom with cum!"

***SLAP***

Fuming with rage, Diamond Tiara slapped Silver Spoon on the cheek which almost immediately turned crimson red. "Don't... don't ever talk about my family like that again you bitch!"

"Or what? Are you going to do the same thing as your mother and..."

***SLAP***

Before Silver Spoon could even finish the sentence Diamond Tiara had closed the short distance between the two and slapped Silver hard across the face, harder than she had ever been hit before. And then the fight was on, grabbing each others hair in kind, grunting and yelling, as they struggled around the car. Diamond grabbed Silver Spoon by the hair, spun her around and pushed her over against the floor. Silver Spoon grabbed Diamond's hands trying to remove them from the back of her head but this left her open to a vicious knee to the belly. Silver grunted in pain and drove her body upwards, tackling Diamond to the floor. Silver easily mounted the young girl and then grabbed at her left arm, trying to keep her still.

"Get off me!" Huffed Diamond using her right hand to scratch Silver Spoon's silvery skin.

She then used her nails to rip and claw at Silver's left breast. She screamed, shifting her weight to her right side, trying to dodge while trying to wrestle Diamond into submission.

"Stop!" Apple Bloom yelled and tried to pry the two troublemakers apart.

"This doesn't concern you Apple Bloom." Silver Spoon scoffed and shoved Apple Bloom away.

A surprise punch to the groin from Diamond Tiara caught her off-guard. She landed on her ass, knees up and legs splayed out to either side of her. Her hands went to her crotch, trying to rub the pain from her aching pussy. The combination of alcohol and and punches to her body made her woozy thus she didn't see Diamond, winding up, and delivering a vicious slap against her face.

Diamond Tiara then climbed on top of Silver, straddling her stomach and, reaching back behind her, slipped her right hand into the girl's folds. The surprising twist of events forced Silver Spoon to instinctively clamp her legs together, but it wasn't enough. With all the sweat from their fight and the spilled drinks, Diamond was easily able to push her hand through Silver's legs and start clawing the outside of her bald pussy.

"Nggh, don't you dare!" Silver Spoon moaned. But her pleas only served to spur on Diamond's assault. She now tried to get her fingers inside of Silver who started bucking, desperate to dislodge her opponent.

Diamond shuffled forward further up between her legs. She opened her legs fully as she ran her hands up Silver's inner things until she reached the top. Diamond parted her lips with her fingers. Slowly and surely Diamond worked one finger inside Silver. She withdrew it and Silver sighed softly in protest, rolling her hips slightly as if looking for the lost intruder.

"Yes, that's it, beg for me you little skank." Diamond Tiara inspected her wet finger with some satisfaction and then leaned forward and holding Silver Spoon's legs open, she began to insert two fingers. Silver's head rolled back slightly as if to make room inside for the invading fingers as they slid slowly forward until they were completely embedded in her. Diamond paused. She seemed pleased with her efforts to make Silver Spoon submit.

Silver Spoon moved and moaned slightly, her eyes were closed and she seemed to be drifting away to some internal alcohol trip of her own, lost in her own nakedness, the heat of the day on her skin and the fingers that were inside her. Diamond Tiara slowly withdrew and then reinserted her fingers inside her. Silver half sighed with each thrust, her breasts swaying slightly with the rhythm, until she passed out.

Diamond Tiara was not happy. "What? No, you can't fall asleep yet! I'm not done with you!" Her demands were met with incomprehensible mumbling and drooling. The rest of the girls just chuckled.

"Now that your business with Silver Spoon is settled, shall we stop somewhere and find a place to eat?" Scootaloo said.

"Yeah, and I still have to pee quite badly." Sweetie Belle continued.

Fuming, Diamond Tiara grabbed an empty bottle and whacked Silver Spoon's soft and sleek buttocks with it. "Just use the bottles or piss out of the window! I don't care!" She took a second hard look at the bottle and Silver Spoon's sleeping body, when a delightfully devilish smile appeared on her face. Turning Silver on her side, Diamond placed the mouth of the bottle against her anus and ever so slowly, she pressed forward.

"Hnngh! Your asshole is so tight!" Diamond grunted as the bottle slowly disappeared into Silver Spoon's butt.

Diamond Tiara had now completely inserted the bottle into her ass. She then let Silver's ass fall back down onto the floor, so that her own weight was now forcing the probe deep into her ass. "She'll feel that one in the morning." Diamond said proudly.

"Ah can't believe you shoved an entire bottle up her poop chute!" Apple Bloom said and poked the bottom of the bottle that was barely visible in Silver Spoon's anus. "How are you going to get it out?"

"What? Me? Take it out? No. It's her problem. Let Silver Spoon worry about that when she wakes up. Besides all that fighting made me hungry, so let's pull over to that gas station and then you two can go find us some clothes so we don't get thrown out from any restaurant."

"I suppose you don't have any money with you?" Apple Bloom asked.

Chuckling, Diamond Tiara replied, "But of course! Allow me to pick up the very conveniently placed wallet from my very own pocket pussy." She inserted two fingers into her pussy and twirled them around. "Hmm, I am quite sure I left it here. Oh wait!, now I remember! I shoved it deep into Silver Spoon's colon, but since that bottle happens to be in the way, I guess you have to find another way to pay."

The girls were not amused.

"Oh don't look at me like that now! You'll think of something. Offer them a blowjob or marry their cousins or something like that. Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'll take a nap."

The limo pulled over to the nearby gas station. The car had barely stopped when Sweetie Belle opened the door and dashed straight towards the restrooms.


	3. Birdie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweetie Belle encounters two of Equestria's hottest singers and gets a first time experience on futa dick.

Sitting on the toilet without any sort of clothing, Sweetie Belle could only hope the day would be over quickly and she could move on. She wanted some normal clothes from the store but she didn't have the courage to go there. So instead she sat there, arms folded across her chest, staring at the floor.

The door to the bathroom slammed open making Sweetie Belle jump. She looked up, two girls had stumbled in, arms wrapped round each other, kissing passionately with their tongues.

"Mmph... Songbird... lock the door before anyone comes. I don't want anyone to... ah... surprise us."

"Oh shush my dear Rara, nobody ever uses these coin operated bathrooms. Now shut up and kiss me."

They hadn't noticed Sweetie Belle yet, falling over each other like that which gave her a chance to see if she could sneak past them and out of the bathroom without being noticed. She stood up and tried to reach the door, she almost made it. Time seemed to slow as one of the girls caught sight of her from the corner of her eye, realising they were caught. She pried her lips apart from the other girl and walked over to Sweetie Belle.

"And who might you be?" Songbird Serenade asked.

"Me? I ummm, I am... Sweetie Belle." Sweetie said nervously. "Hey, aren't you two Songbird Serenade and Countess Coloratura, the biggest popstars of Canterlot? What are you doing here making out like a bunch of teenage lovebirds? I thought you both were married?"

"Well we are but..." Songbird paused for a moment to think of an excuse.

"We are actually lesbians. We just play marriage in public, because if we told the world about our relationship, the tabloids would never leave us alone since they think girls' love is somehow weirder and more exotic than a man-woman relationship. And our so-called husbands? Just our close friends. Good thing even they don't know that Songbird actually has a p-"

Rara's sentence was cut short by Songbird who was angry that Rara had spilled out their secrets and decided to cut in before more could be revealed, _"What do you think you're doing, you idiot? We have kept this scheme going for over a year now and you're just going to blabber everything to some naked chick we just randomly bumped into in a gas station restroom?"_

_"Don't worry my dear Songbird, because I have an idea. Nononono don't give me that look, it's a good idea I promise."_ Rara whispered.

_"Fine. Tell me about this 'plan' of yours."_ Songbird chuffed.

_"Okok. We are going to 'invite' her to join our fun and during that she will notice your little birdie and go "Wowzers what is that?" Then she wants to take your meat for a spin, but in exchange for that, we demand that she keeps her mouth shut about this whole ordeal. You get to relieve some pressure with someone other than me and she gets to fuck with with the biggest popstars since Sapphire Shores and whatshisname. Everybody wins!"_ Rara finished and took a deep breath.

Unimpressed, Songbird asked for more details. _"What makes you think she won't call the tabloids right after we've left?"_

__

__

_"Just look at her,"_ Rara pointed at Sweetie who was struggling to stay on two legs. _"She's drunk, can't you tell? She looks and smells like she's had more than a couple of light beers. When she wakes up in a hangover tomorrow morning, she won't remember anything about what happened. If she somehow remembers our meeting and sings to the press then... I guess we can sue her for defamation."_

_"Really? Sue her? That's your master plan? Oh jeez, we are so screwed! Might as well call the tabloids myself."_ Songbird buried her face in her hands.

_"Oh, don't be such a sourpuss! Just play along and everything will be fine. Ok?"_ Rara gave out last confidence boost before she turned to face Sweetie again.

"Oh, Songbird, we should let her play with us!" Coloratura grabbed Songbird's arm, making her most pitiful puppy-dog eyes.

"You know, why not?" Songbird shrugged and looked over at Sweetie. "But only if you promise to not tell anyone that you saw us here."

"Seems reasonable to me." Rara said.

Sweetie Belle looked at the duo suspiciously, "I think I don't I get a say in this, do I?"

"No, don't be silly!" Rara grinned.

"Oh well, I was tired of sitting in the car anyways." Sweetie smiled, glancing across at Songbird's purse where a tiny glass bottle was leaning. "Think I can get a drink? I'm thirsty."

"Umm no. You see, this is actually medicine I need to treat my... condit-" Before Songbird could react, Sweetie grabbed the bottle, opened it and tipped it back without so much as taking a whiff.

After a sputtering cough, she looked across at Songbird, wide-eyed. "Blegh, Songbird, I actually though this was water!"

"No, it's medicine." Songbird responded.

"I'm not really much of a drinker, but, you know what?" Sweetie smiled back at her, "This medicine really makes my body tingle in a good way." She exhaled before tilting the bottle back again. She downed about a third of the liquid, which was no small feat, before pulling it away.

"Whoa..." She shook her head, holding out the bottle, which Songbird snatched along with the cap. "Whoa..." She stopped and took a few deep breaths. "Maybe this wasn't such a great idea after all..."

"My body feels weird." Sweetie Belle sat down on the toilet seat. "I'm tired of holding my pants up anyways. Plus, I heard Las Pegasus is beautiful at this time of the year."

Songbird and Rara exchanged concerned gazes.

"Are you... ok? Rara asked.

"Never... been... better... ehhehheh." Sweetie mumbled before she passed out.

* * *

Sweetie Belle woke up in the middle of vast green meadow, indica fields stretching over the horizon. Cosmic is a strange word to use to describe feelings or thoughts, but Sweetie could think of no other word to describe the sensations. The smallest details of objects jump out at her, the pattern on the clouds became incredibly clear and seemed to be carrying a message with them. She felt euphoric and relaxed, she wanted to laugh. She looked down to her toes, her mouth wide in surprise when she saw a big thronging erect penis hanging from her body. Sounds become crystal clear but she was not sure where they were coming from. Somewhere close? It felt like her whole body was one big ear. The sound of birds chirping seemed to resonate from her body. Sweetie focused her ears and finally located the source of the weird sounds, it was her penis!

This was much heavier and trippier than her regular alcohol adventures, maybe it was Songbird's weird tonic or because she was already drunk, but the sensations were wilder, the dynamic different and the illusions even more bizarre, some even sexual. There was a tree on a hill and it kept transforming into different shaped vaginas. At first Sweetie enjoyed the transforming pussies but now she was horny. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She knew it was just a bad trip but felt she had to do something.

Sweetie laid still, looking at the morphing tree. As her head settled, the heightened sensations were replaced by an even greater euphoria and a feeling of absolute freedom, physically, spiritually and sexually. Something odd happened in her body as her penis started growing in size. By the time her dick stopped growing, it was about the size of a naval cannon and her testicles looked more like footballs. The tree saw all of it and started making some weird speech-like sounds which made Sweetie feel even more aroused. The tree was calling for her. All the advances she had rejected from other men, all the lonely nights, all the times she had half drunkenly masturbated herself to sleep, they were all leading up to this point. With every step Sweetie took, the sensations in her penis intensified. It seemed like the penis had taken control of Sweetie Belle and it was guiding her towards the alien vagina. Penetration was imminent.

The overwhelming sensations Sweetie felt were indescribable, uncontainable even. Madness scourging through her veins like electricity in a microwave. The alien pussy had Sweetie's dick in its triumphant grasp and was trying to suck in deeper and deeper. This nearly sent Sweetie over the edge, and a sizable glob of precum shot out from her sensitive tip and disappeared into the depths as the tension in her loins kept increasing.

"Aaaaaahhhh!!!" Sweetie Belle bucked with tremendous force as the immense orgasm took over. An enormous shot of cum erupted out of her cock which knocked her on the ground. She twitched and bucked again and again, erupting long thick streams of magical hot cum that coated the surrounding land, hitting trees, rocks, knocking over flowers and more. Sweetie Belle's dick stood hard as the last spurts of cum landed on the ground next to her. Despite the biblical cum shower, she was not satisfied.

She wanted more. **MORE!**

Sweetie used both hands, not going for any subtle moves but simply jacking herself off to the best of her ability. Her hands moved surprisingly fast and Sweetie began to breathe deeper over the speed. The big meat in her hands was hot and even perspiring a little, adding lubrication to the already present cum layer. As she continued this rhythmic motion, the cock bobbed up and down as her hands went up and down the shaft.

Then she got an idea.

Sweetie Belle lifted her pelvis up and leaned her neck forward. She stretched her mouth and engulfed the head, then pushed it deep into her throat. Her throat brushed against the sensitive head, causing her muscled to clench around it, yet she kept going. Otherworldly tastes danced across her tongue as she dragged the rigid dick across. She moaned deep in her chest as she took herself deeper.

The girl's hands dashed to her giant sack and fondled it vigorously. Each football sized orb sloshed and gurgled at her command. The taste of cum added it's own sensations to the cocktail of pleasures. The goo overflowed her palms and fingers, no matter how she tried to grasp them. She massaged the cocktail of sex into her body, before moving lower.

Another load exploded within her at that moment as a powerful orgasm swallowed her. Her cheeks puffed out as her cock swelled with its massive load, while her balls clenched and expanded simultaneously. The shape of her throat was swollen as her huge cock expanded with the second big release. Sweetie brought a hand to her stomach and her eyes widened, she could feel her prick swell as cum sloshed down her throat. Then the stream of white goo reached her belly and it, too, expanded.

She stroked the tip of her cock. More cum blasted forth, audibly squirting into her straining stomach, while her mind dazzled with its own euphoric release. The world brightened around her as her focus was consumed in her ecstasy. Sweetie swallowed on instinct alone, filling her gut with more and more cum. Her orgasms seemed to last forever.

The pressure became too much. Sweetie tried to stay strong, locked in place by the constant sparkle of pleasure with each burst of cum. Her stomach trembled with the massive load and white streams drooled from her lips.

Finally, as her lungs screeched for air, Sweetie's cock sprung free. A fountain of semen launched from her dick with it, joining the cum pool on the ground. Sweetie panted as she mindlessly stroked her shaft, unable to resist the manic urge to prolong the climax. There was no need, as her balls only grew heavier with every release. Stray drops splashed back onto her as they landed on the pavement, which gradually vanished beneath the expanding layer.

"Keep going... more... more!" Sweetie's eyes rolled back at her fingers scratched the perfect spot. Her ongoing climax began anew, doubling over the last one. The land was becoming one big white sea of cum. Her lips curled in a crazy smirk as she gazed upon the growing white landscape as her vision turned black.

* * *

"Are you ok? You kept rambling something cum showers and alien vaginas." Songbird said as she lifted Sweetie Belle to a sitting position.

"Well, I think I'll be okay, but I do need to stretch." Sweetie nodded and walked up to the sink and started stretching her calves against it. "I'm still game for the little playtime you were talking about earlier."

Rara and Songbird exchanged glances. "Are you sure? You didn't look so good down there."

"Right, I'm sure." Sweetie rolled her eyes.

"Anywho, Sweetie, if you're going to play, we should probably explain how." Songbird stepped up next to Sweetie.

"Why? It'd be so funny to play if she didn't know!" Rara grinned as Sweetie bent forward to stretch her hamstrings. Sweetie had the sudden compulsion to walk over and grab Songbird by the butt, but she shook it off.

"Well, I think we should at least lose two pieces of clothing." Songbird suggested. "You know, to catch up."

"Nah, she should just go once for each of us first, by then she'll probably be caught up." Rara replied. "And when are you going to reveal the thing to her?"

"Her very admirable enthusiasm should count for something." Songbird bit her lip and walked over behind Sweetie. She was still bending down, this time to clean her face from all the dirt.

"Oh, okay, but what if she does what we say in order to teach her the game then, how's that?" Rara said.

"I presume I have to do whatever you say?" Sweetie said, looking back at the duo, "Then I think you all should do whatever I say after that."

Songbird and Rara looked at each other. "Deal."

"Alright then, Sweetie," Rara gestured toward their naked friend as they both stood around her. "What should you do first?"

"I think she should start with what you started with today." Songbird smiled. "Let's see those tits!"

"My tits?" Sweetie asked. "Well they've on display the whole time so..."

Songbird and Rara each grabbed a boob in their hands. Rara pulled hard on the nipples, knowing that girls loved it. Songbird took one nipple into her mouth, feeling its warmth inside of her mouth as she bit down gently. Sweetie returned the favor and grabbed Songbird's buttocks, feeling the curve of her waist, and the bulge in her pants.

Songbird looked away quickly, then back at Sweetie, holding her gaze. Suddenly, Sweetie drew in and kissed her on the lips. Songbird flinched initially, but then relented as Sweetie's lips pressed firmly against hers. She felt Sweetie's tongue flit out across her lips, and surprising herself, she flicked her own out and their tongues touched. Sweetie pulled away with a little gasp.

"I'm sorry, I... got carried away a little."

"Shh..." Songbird whispered, surprising both of them as she reached behind Sweetie's head and pulled her back in. Rara moved behind her and started kissing her neck while Songbird worked the front.

Their mouths locked again, this time more hungry, exploring. Songbird darted her tongue into Sweetie's mouth and was countered with a firm thrust back into her own. Rara shifted closer and caressed Sweetie's arm, drifting down to her side, and then back up towards her armpit, tracing Sweetie's soft curves. Her hand ended up underneath Sweetie's right breast, and she cupped it gently, softly pressing the nipple between her thumb and index finger, feeling it get harder with her touch. Meanwhile, Songbird probed gently into girl's mouth, and ran her tongue over Sweetie's white teeth. As Songbird pulled away, Sweetie gently bit down on her lower lip, before letting go.

"Let's hurry up and get this thing going, I'm horny as hell and I want some of your pussy," Songbird said removing any doubts Sweetie had about how she felt.

"Sounds good to me," Rara said, with a grin of anticipation.

Rara's hands were all over Songbird, rubbing her big nipples under her shirt then sliding down to toy with the button on her pants. Songbird turned around and Rara pulled her shirt up and over her head. She tossed it on the sink and began sucking Songbird's tits through her lacy bra, nipping and pinching her hard nipples. The whole time, Sweetie was looking directly at the action. She was so turned on watching the two lovebirds that she opened her legs and started rubbing herself.

"Yeah, Sweetie, rub yourself for us." Songbird moaned.

Rara had Songbird's bra off now and was licking her large, puffy nipples into hard peaks while her hand had disappeared inside the waistband of Songbird's pants. Sweetie watched as Rara's hand moved up and down inside the tight fabric. Rara tore her mouth away from Songbird's tits and got down on her knees in front of her. She pulled down Songbird's pants and thong underwear together, and they dropped in a pool at her feet. Now finally freed, almost instantly Songbird's penis flared up and became rock hard.

"Whoa!" Sweetie belle exclaimed. "What is that?" She stepped back and looked down at the white member. She let out an uncertain laugh. "Is that... some sort of... dildo or something?"

Songbird chuckled. "It's not a dildo, honey. Why don't you take a closer look?"

Sweetie Belle can't help herself. With a questioning look she steps forward and reaches down. "How? Is this real?" Her stammering continues as she gazes at the fully erect cock. This is the point where desire takes over from shock, and there's no return.

She needed no more prompts, and her hand grabbed the hard flesh. Sweetie started pulling it back and forth, the foreskin moves in unison with the hand's movements. Her other hand joined the fray, and together they started rubbing the cock.

"I still don't quite understand this. You have a penis and yet you look like a woman." Sweetie asked while she examines the balls underneath.

"I am a woman," Songbird replied. "just a woman who has been blessed with a cock that rivals some men I know."

In the background Rara had stripped from her outfit and was whispering something to Songbird's ear. The singer nodded and grabbed Sweetie by the hair. "Put it in your mouth." She commanded.

Guided by curiosity, Sweetie Belle took a huge amount of cock in her mouth, she got at least halfway down before the beast met her throat. Sweetie pulled herself back slowly, licking, and sucking the head with suggestive slurps.

Rara fondled Sweetie's breasts while she worked on Songbird's dick. She took a moment to play with the erect nipples, they were delicious looking from above, especially as they bounce with the motion of her head. Rara leaned closer to the trio, but accidentally lost her footing and tumbled the girls to the floor.

The next thing Songbird knew, she was on her back, Sweetie ass and crotch in her face, and Sweetie's mouth on her dick. Eagerly, she took one of Songbird's hairless testicles into her mouth and began to suck on it. Though Sweetie's mouth was full of cock and balls, she let out a hungry moan. Songbird dug her fingers into the beautiful buttocks of the attractive girl giving her a blowjob. She found that Sweetie was already so wet before she had begun to taste her. The two said nothing to each other, but continued to lick each other's crotches. Songbird kept expecting Sweetie to move on and mount her, but it seemed as though she was really enjoying the blowjob.

"Enough!" Songbird shouted and shoved Sweetie off her. "You, get on top and start riding. I'm sorry, but I haven't had pussy other than Rara's in a long time."

Sweetie Belle stood over Songbird's waiting dick. She locked eyes with Songbird as she lowered herself onto the meat pole that was her dick. Songbird's grunted in delight to hear the sharp inhale that Sweetie emitted after the tip penetrated her. Sweetie Belle squealed as Songbird began thrusting upwards into her pussy, slamming her large dick into her cunt vigorously. She wrapped her arms around her partner's waist, smiling as she ravaged her.

"Yess," Songbird growled. "I've waited this all day!"

Songbird took one of Sweetie's stiff nipples into her mouth and began sucking on it, causing her to devolve into another fit of wailing. She hugged Sweetie's head closer to her chest, running her fingers up and down Sweetie's messy hair, before gripping it tightly.

"Harder!" Came the command from Songbird.

Songbird was only able to give a few more thrusts before she climaxed. Even in the throes of her orgasm, she hoped that the Sweetie's body would be able to contain the massive amounts of semen that she was expelling. In order to make sure that a minimal amount spilled, she rolled the two of them over to their sides. The two women lie together, their bodies still intertwined in a hot, sticky embrace. Songbird gave one last push to expel the last driblets of cum before she carefully pulled out of Sweetie.

Rara came to investigate the aftermath, she took a closer look at Sweetie's pussy and her lover's testicles. "Wow, it looks like your entire fan base shot their spunk into her! I seriously do not understand how can you make so much semen."

"Don't worry dear, there will plenty of semen to spill later." Songbird panted. "Give it a few minutes and it will be ready to go again."

"I am not sure if that is a blessing or a curse." Sweetie said as she stood up to watch cum flood out of her.

"Well," Rara said, wrapping an arm around her lover. "It sure is a blessing to me."

"Should we go back to my place? It's getting quite late." Songbird looked at her watch which indicated that the day had progressed well into the evening.

Sweetie's face went blank. "Oh no! It's late! The girls must be wondering what's taking so long!"

Sweetie Belle quickly wiped off the dirt and excess cum from her skin and dashed out of the restroom into the open air, leaving the two singers by themselves.

Rara put her hands on Songbird's knees and gently pushed her thighs apart. "I have you all to myself now," She softly cooed. "Just sit there while I lick your pole."


End file.
